


Smile, Till Everything Burns

by Obsscure



Series: We Love the Women that Fandom Hates - 1ª Edición [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: womenlovefest, Cover Art, Download Available, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Fanmix, Fest, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This is the noise that keeps me awake</i>. El juego. El ruido. El cambio. El peligro. Ruby, bruja y demonio, dos oficios para no fiarse. Fanmix. *Links corregidos*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Till Everything Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Hecho durante la primera edición de _We Love the Women that Fandom Hates_ , para la comunidad [womenlovefest](http://womenlovefest.livejournal.com/) cuyo propósito es dedicar una semana completa dos veces por año, a celebrar con todo tipo de fanworks a los personajes femeninos de la ficción que han sido odiados, ignorados o que no reciben el afecto suficiente.

  


01\.  02\. 

  


**D E S C A R G A**  
7 Tracks | 35 MB  
[ ZIP](https://www.cx.com/mycx/share/olPGgXV4EeGRSxICOBql1A/Mix03.zip)  
  
---  
  
  


**Bring Me to Life - Evanescence.**  
 _I’ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
Got to open my eyes to everything._

|    
  
---|---  
  
**My Favourite Game - The Cardigans.**  
 _I had a vision I could turn you right.  
A stupid mission and a lethal fight._

|    
  
  
**Push It - Garbage.**  
 _We can try to talk it over,  
If you say you'll help me out._

|    
  
  
**Heaven's a Lie - Lacuna Coil.**  
 _Oh no, here it is again. I need to know  
Why did I choose to betray you._

|    
  
  
**Everything Burns - Anastacia ft Ben Moody.**  
 _All of this hate and all of this pain.  
Burn it all down as my anger reigns._

|    
  
  
**Down By the Water - PJ Harvey.**  
 _That blue-eyed girl, She said "no more".  
That blue eyed girl became blue-eyed whore._

|    
  
  
**Peligro - Ely Guerra.**  
 _Nuevos ojos, nueva piel;  
Nuevas las manos del placer._

|    
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Para otras entradas relacionadas a este fest y estas mujeres, pueden revisar [el masterpost](http://bunnies-farm.livejournal.com/31479.html) en mi comunidad, con recomendaciones de fanfics, fanvids, quotes y gifs :)


End file.
